


The Red Paladin

by BlueMotherLion3124



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Got this from an angsty tumblr post, angry red, black is the leader, blue just wants to be with her pal-adin, get ready to get you chest hurt, sad lions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMotherLion3124/pseuds/BlueMotherLion3124
Summary: Black has just chosen Keith to pilot her, and now the lion are meeting in the astral plane to discuss who will pilot Red.





	The Red Paladin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron fic, so I hope you guys like it!

     It was a little bit after Black chose Keith. The other lions had all expected it despite Red's protests. Personally, Blue has always been slightly annoyed with Black's decisions and how commanding she can be, but she _is_ their leader. Blue had to respect Black's choice no matter what.

    The only problem was who would pilot Red. Blue had suggested the princess one time, and then Red shut her out of the astral plane until Yellow convinced her to let Blue back in. It's not that Red doesn't like Allura. She's just too commanding and wouldn't understand Red enough to bond, or something like that. Blue had dozed off during Red's explanation.

    Once the paladins all left, (Blue was so proud of her paladin's maturity. She would cry if she could.) Black had ordered a meeting in the astral plane. When Blue arrived, (late as always) she could see Red royally pissed. Blue couldn't blame her. She couldn't imagine life without her darling paladin. Yellow and Green knew to stay clear away from Red, but Black held firm her stance.

    "Red I understand that you're upset, but that is not what we are here to talk about."

    Red calms down enough to the relief of the other lions, but her glare keeps its steady gaze on Black. Said lion turns to face the other three in a stance that Blue knew all too well and was beginning to dread what this meeting was about.

    "Now then, as we all know the current Red Paladin is now the Black Paladin," she states always in that commanding tone. "As much as you despise the idea Red, you are going to have to have a new paladin"

    Red growls in distaste. A tense and uncomfortable atmosphere takes place of the commanding one. Green scoots closer to Yellow in hopes of maybe being out of Red's sight. Blue gently puts her tail to Red's in hopes of calming her down. It works surprisingly.

    "The Yellow Paladin is too shy and won't be a good asset for a new red," continues Black as if Red's tiny growl gave her no fear.

    "What about the princess?" Asks Green, "I mean she and Shiro got along well. She is very skilled, and has great qualities that fit into being your paladin Red."

    "But you do forget the relationship that she has with _my_ paladin." Red snaps. Green inches closer to Yellow. "One of the roles the Red Paladin has is being the Black Paladin's right hand. With the relationship _those_ two have, it wouldn't be a good match. Besides her instincts aren't _that_ good."

    "Red is right," Black gives Red a warning look. "The Red and Black Paladins must trust each other enough to listen to one another. The princess may be a good decision, but she is not the right choice. She would fit better in another."

    Black quickly looks over at Blue who raises her eyebrow at their leader. _What was that about?_

    "That is why the best candidate is your paladin Blue."

    Blue who had been quite during this whole meeting freezes. Her paladin? No. It can't be. After all they've been through. Thick and thin. She and her paladin had gone through so much together. They made new moves, they tell jokes to one another, they shared secrets that they would never tell to anyone. Her paladin who she had claimed the moment she saw him.

    Blue put up a challenging stance at Black and growls.

    "What are saying?"

    "I'm only saying that you paladin and Red's have a great compatibility of being a good duo. Lance would-”

    "Don't you _dare_ say his name in front of me. He is _my_ paladin. You can't take him from me."

    Black sighed and looked at Red. She looked away, but Blue could see in her eyes that Red had made her decision. Blue felt her stomach drop.

    "Red please. Don't do this. You of all should understand."

    "I do understand, Blue...but...Black is right. As much as I hate to say it, she's right. They are a really good team together, and Lance would be such a good person to help out Keith."

    Blue stayed silent as Red pleaded her. She knew Red was right. It hurt, but she knew. She wouldn't be able to keep her paladin. She simply nodded her head and left to go back to the hanger.

    Alarms blared, and she could feel her paladin coming down to her. No, not her paladin anymore. He is Red's now. She better treat him right or Blue will rain hell on Red. As he came closer to Blue, she pulled up her particle barrier, and waited.


End file.
